El inicio
by Nix Moonlight
Summary: Ren y Bou vuelven a encontrarse en el mismo lugar que la primera vez. ¿Coincidencia? ¿Destino? ¿Qué verdades serán reveladas en esta inesperada reunión?


**Disclaimer: **Skip Beat no me pertenece, pero supongo que eso ustedes ya lo saben XD

**Nota: **Esta historia la cree originalmente para una página en facebook llamada Skip Beat, más específicamente para el álbum "Fan Fics One-shot" que creo la administradora Kari-chan y la público aquí con su consentimiento.

**El inicio**

Kyoko acababa de terminar un programa mas de Kimagure Rock, estaba tan cansada y tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no notaba hacia donde se dirigía, cuando se dio cuenta se había salido completamente del camino hacia los vestuarios, ahora estaba en una bodega y no cualquier bodega sino en la que se había encontrado con Tsuruga Ren la primera vez que se había vestido como Bou, de pronto como si lo hubieran sacado de sus recuerdos ahí estaba él.

-¡Hola amigo!, ¿Que haces por aquí?-saludo felizmente mientras se acercaba a él, tenia días sin ver a su senpai.

-Supongo que una vez más solo vine a pensar- respondió tranquilamente pero gran parte de sus pensamientos aun se encontraban en otro lugar.

-¿Y que es lo que te preocupa? , ¿Problemas del amor?- se había sentado en una caja al lado de él.

-Realmente eres un pollo que me conoce demasiado bien- sonrió de medio lado.

-Bueno yo solo estoy adivinando, ¿Cuál es el problema en esta ocasión?, ¿Sigues pensando que no tienes permitido amar a nadie?- Kyoko comenzó a sentir un dolor en el pecho.

-No, eso ya lo supere; bueno mas bien ella me ayudo a superarlo, creo que ahora tengo miedo de su reacción si le confieso mis sentimientos, ella me a ayudado tanto que no creo poder soportar que se aleje de mi-su mirada estaba perdida o mas bien como si Ren tuviera en frente a esa mujer.

-¡Vamos!, eres Tsuruga Ren el actor n°1 de todo Japón, ¿Qué mujer no caería rendida ante ti?-en su voz había alegría, pero por dentro el dolor continuaba creciendo, ella lo amaba pero como le había dicho al presidente "Si Tsuruga Ren un día encuentra a alguien a quien ame, yo utilizare todas mis habilidades como actriz para demostrar lo feliz que estoy por él", así que en este caso ella lo alentaría para que pudiera estar con la mujer de quien esta enamorado.

-No es tan fácil, ella no cree en el amor, en el pasado pisotearon sus sentimientos y cerro tanto su corazón que ahora no se como llegar a él- en su voz se podía notar una gran tristeza.

-Me has hablado tanto de ella, pero realmente no se quien es, ¿cómo se llama?, ¿también es actriz?- realmente no quería saberlo pero tenia que conocerla para poder renunciar a él.

-Si también es actriz y una muy buena, enserio no lo digo solo porque este enamorado de ella, sino que la he visto crecer tanto en el poco tiempo que lleva en este mundo, realmente aprende muy rápido, tal vez la conozcas es quien interpreto a Mio en la nueva versión, su nombre es Mogami Kyoko-sus ojos brillaban con profundo amor.

El dolor que había estado sintiendo Kyoko hasta ese momento desapareció totalmente, las mariposas es su estomago estaban haciendo fiesta e incontables lagrimas de felicidad surcaban sus mejillas. El también la amaba y eso la hizo sentir completa.

-Y dime, ¿Tu la amas tanto que le perdonarías que te hubiera ocultado algo importante?-hizo un esfuerzo monumental para volver a hablar.

-La conozco, sé que no me guardaría ningún secreto grave, pero incluso si lo hiciera la amo tanto que la perdonaría.

Kyoko se paro y se puso delante de Ren, solo había un metro de distancia entre ellos.

-Entonces… entonces me perdonaría el haberle ocultado que soy Bou- se quito tímidamente la cabeza del disfraz y miro a Ren con ojos suplicantes, este solo la miraba estupefacto-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, al principio no le dije nada porque era la única forma de hablar con usted sin que me odiara y después porque era la única forma de ayudarlo, pero yo no quiero que se enoje conmigo porque…¡Lo amo!- se sintió nerviosa cuando Ren no respondió- ¿Me odia?- había cerrado fuertemente los ojos.

-Claro que no te odio-dijo Ren cuando reacciono, se acerco rápidamente a ella y la abrazo- eres la mujer que me saco de la oscuridad y el amor de mi vida, yo jamás podría odiarte- estuvo reconfortándola por varios minutos hasta que Kyoko se calmo.

Después que vio que estaba mas tranquila Ren llevo una mano a la barbilla de Kyoko e hizo que elevara el rostro para poder verla directamente a los ojos, lentamente se fue acercando a ella sin perder contacto visual hasta un segundo antes de que sus labios se unieran en un beso delicado, ambos exploraban terreno desconocido, estuvieron besándose varios minutos y cuando Ren quiso acercar mas a Kyoko para profundizar el beso se vio impedido por la enorme botarga que aun llevaba la chica, ambos notaron esto y comenzaron a reír.

Ren espero ansioso hasta que Kyoko termino de cambiarse, antes de que ella entrara a los vestuarios había podido convencerla de que no lo tratara tan formalmente.

-Kyoko, ¿quieres ir a cenar a mi casa?- saboreo el poder llamarla por primera vez por su nombre- tengo varias cosas que confesarte, aunque tal vez después de eso seas tu la que me odie- oculto su mirada pero se notaba su tristeza.

-Ren- un poco nerviosa por llamar así a su senpai-tú me aceptaste aun con mi pasado porque me amas, yo hare lo mismo- tomo suavemente su mano, se miraron un segundo a los ojos y sonrieron, tomados de la mano siguieron caminando al carro de Ren. Tal vez el inicio de su relación no fue el mejor, pero se amaban y eso para ellos era lo único que importaba.

Fin.

Espero que algo como esto suceda antes de que cumpla 50 años, pero sigo amando a ese par de lentos XP

Si les gusto o lo odiaron déjenme un comentario (Todos son bienvenidos :'3)

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
